It's Only Rock'n'Roll
by coffee dazed
Summary: Mattesha fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Law and Order and any of it's franchise - if I did, Matt would never have been shot :p . this is just for fun

**Note: **just a short mattesha fluff in an attempt to wish away the depressing-ness of 'Deal' hope you like :)

* * *

><p><strong>It's Only Rock'n'Roll<strong>

Ronnie clapped a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder as the younger man drew in several deep breaths to try and steady his nerves.

"Look at me, I'm a wreck." Matt stared at his hand which he held up to show Ronnie. It was trembling quite uncontrollably despite Matt's best efforts. "I don't think I can go through with this, Ron."

"Now, don't talk daft, son. I know it's a big step but you'll do just fine." Ronnie smiled supportively. "Just remember that we're going to be right there with you all the way."

Matt grimaced at his colleague and friend. "Thanks but I can't help thinking that she's going to take one look at me and change her mind 'cos she thinks I'm a complete muppet." He sighed gloomily. "This is a bad idea."

"The problem here, Mattie, is that you're a pessimist. In any case, it's too late to back out now." Ronnie grinned his usual irrepressible grin and looked at his watch. "I think we've kept them waiting long enough. Come on, it's show time!"

* * *

><p>In the beautifully decked out function suite which had been booked for the big day, Alesha Phillips was panicking. The guests, all close friends and family of the couple, had been seated ages ago and when Alesha herself had got there, she'd been told that the groom had not yet arrived. Having waited in a side room for nearly twenty minutes, she felt like she was going to vomit.<p>

This was meant to be what everyone called the biggest day of her life and instead, it was turning out to be the worst. She was stunning in an ivory satin gown which was sleeveless with a scooped cowl-neckline that fitted closely to her form before floating out from the knee into a fish-tail shape that skimmed the floor.

Alesha's hair was artfully teased to sit in a few soft curls about her face while the rest of her hair was pinned up around the crown of her head. At strategic places amongst the curls, delicate pearl and white fabric flowers were secured while her make-up made the most of her glowing skin and highlighted her features.

However, at this point, she was feeling anything but attractive as it seemed that Matt had done the unthinkable and left her at the proverbial altar. She put her face in her hands as she resisted the urge to burst into tears. Right now, Alesha regretted her decision to not have a bridesmaid. What with it being a small ceremony and trying to be careful not to go too mad with their modest budget, she'd decided to forgo that aspect even though it would have been nice to have someone to stand with her.

* * *

><p>A discrete knock at the door prompted Alesha to lift her head to see Natalie Chandler's head poking from behind it. "Are you alright, love?" The Detective Inspector wore a floaty teal coloured dress that softened the no-nonsense aura that, by necessity, normally surrounded the older woman.<p>

Alesha answered with a watery smile but her eyes betrayed a look of devastation.

Natalie sat down beside the junior prosecutor. "It might just be something as simple as they've broken down on the way over."

"They would have called at the very least." Alesha shook her head sadly as Ronnie and Matt's superior put a motherly arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe there's no reception where they are?" Natalie fumbled for a reasonable excuse for her detectives.

"Thanks for trying but we're hardly in the middle of nowhere." Alesha met Natalie's eyes with a determined look. "I never thought that no matter how he felt, he would stand me up. I always figured he would tell me if he was unhappy – I'm gutted." She was so hurt that she couldn't muster up the energy to feel angry.

"Well, I'll tell you what," began Natalie grimly, "when that stupid young man gets back to work, he'll find himself back on the beat after today's antics! Ronnie too," she added. Knowing them as she did, DI Chandler had no doubt that where Matt was, Ronnie would be too and if nothing else, the older of the two men should have had enough sense to inform them of the delay and the reason why. She was just about to continue voicing her plan of instantly demoting two of her best men when the registrar knocked and opened the door.

"Miss Phillips, we have just received word that the ceremony can proceed but due to the unexpected delay, I am slightly pressed for time with later appointments. Please come through when you're ready." The registrar was apologetic for having to hurry the bride, especially after she had the trauma of thinking that her wedding day was going to be ruined.

Alesha and Natalie shared a startled look and a deep breath before Natalie helped the bride to her feet then turned to make her way out to rejoin the other guests.

"Wait," Alesha called as she put her hand on Natalie's arm. "I know it's a bit more than last minute, more like last split-second, but would you come with me, be my matron of honour?"

Surprise crossed Natalie's face followed by a warm smile of pleasure. "It would be an honour, thank you." She led Alesha out of the side-room to see the gathering of people in the main suite and headed to the top of the room where the registrar waited.

* * *

><p>The first notes of music began to play but it was clear after a couple of seconds that this was not any traditional wedding music but before Alesha could think any further, the main doors opened to reveal a sight that nobody else ever thought they would witness.<p>

Coming first was Ronnie, then James and George with Matt bringing up the rear. While it was surprising enough to see that many people in Matt's groom's party, what had made the assembled gathering's collective jaw drop was the fact that they were all dressed in Elvis costumes at various stages of his career.

Ronnie had decided to opt for the full white spangly jumpsuit complete with huge sideburns and big rings. James had gone for the black leather with turned-up collar and big quiff whilst George looked quite comical dressed as a 50's Elvis in a teddy-boy suit and matching quiff. He had also managed to procure from somewhere what looked suspiciously like a pair of blue suede shoes!

What caught Alesha's eye the most though was Matt in an homage to the iconic costume worn in 'Jailhouse Rock' – black shirt over black and white striped T and black trousers. It looked like someone had also tried to style his light brown mop into a quiff as well but his hair refused to be tamed and it fell into his eyes in a most adorable way.

All this action was set to the sound of Elvis's 'Burning Love' and the four men were miming in time to the lyrics as they moved down the aisle with Elvis's familiar pelvic thrusts, leg shakes and arm swings.

Disbelief on everyone's faces gave way to laughter as the first giggles and guffaws were heard and soon people were almost literally rolling on the floor.

Matt timed the moment he reached Alesha as the words "I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love" were being sung.

She was doubled over with laughter and tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to gasp for air and compose herself. Even the registrar was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Eventually though, calm descended over the assembly and at last the moment had come for Matt and Alesha to cement the bond of love between them that everybody else around them had recognised long ago. Vows and rings were exchanged with tender words and their marriage sealed with a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>Waiting outside to get photographs taken, Alesha leaned into her new husband's ear. "I thought you weren't going to be here and that I would have to hunt you down and kill you."<p>

Matt smiled adoringly at her. "I'm glad you didn't else you would never have got to see me as Elvis."

"Me too." Alesha reached up to kiss Matt, "Love you."

"Love you too. Mrs Devlin."

* * *

><p>Ronnie and Natalie were sitting in her office, Matt was on leave for two weeks while he and Alesha took their honeymoon in Canada.<p>

They were sitting looking at the thank-you notecards that had been sent out to all the wedding guests and both wore an amused expression. "Who'd have thought the boy would have it in him?" chuckled Ronnie.

Natalie nodded in agreement. "Yup. I have to say, I've never seen a wedding picture quite like theirs."

The front of the notecard was a scaled-down version of Matt and Alesha's wedding photo. While the bride was a vision in her traditional bridal dress, the groom looked like he had had his head superimposed on Elvis's body. Both had the widest smiles as they were posed gazing into each other's eyes like they were the only two people in the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apologies to anyone who wanted to know what the vows were. I'm rubbish at writing stuff like that so I decided to skim over that rather than make a horribly sickly mess of it all :p<strong>_


End file.
